Reincarnation
by Itachiforever342
Summary: Sequel to "Child of a Demon": So life goes on after the tragedy...but is reincarnation real, as Sakura says?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!

Okay, for those who were waiting, here's the next story in the two-part series! I couldn't just leave it how I did...

* * *

**Reincarnation**

Sakura and Kyo were surprised to find out one day that Kaoru had given birth to a boy. The demoness rushed over, her little girl a year old now. Haruko could walk pretty good now and didn't seem to talk as of yet.

Kaoru was in the clinic, looking tired but happy, Kenshin at her bedside. Megumi was checking over the baby for any problems, when Sakura came in.

"Kaoru-ne, are you all right?"

Tired sapphire eyes had a smile in them as their owner crooned, "Of course I am. He's so beautiful, Sakura-chan. I suppose you felt like I do now when you had…your son."

Kenshin smiled at his sister, as she sat down next to him. "Sakura-ne, we called him Kenji."

Megumi came over with a bundle and handed it to Kaoru, who cooed down at it. Sakura leaned over and smiled. "You're right, Kaoru-ne. He _is_ beautiful. A perfect little boy."

He had brown hair and Kaoru's blue eyes, which rapidly closed as he fell asleep. Haruko blinked her eyes in curiosity, since she'd never seen a baby before. Kyo had told Sakura that their daughter wouldn't start talking until she wanted to, which could be another year or so. But Kyo hinted that if Sakura talked to her, she might say things a little quicker.

"That's Kenji, your cousin," Sakura whispered to her child, who was reaching out a little hand towards the newborn boy. "Be careful, he's sleeping."

Haruko pointed and said, "Baby."

Kaoru and Kenshin, who had been told that Haruko would be silent until she decided to talk, were surprised by the word. Kaoru praised, "Yes, Haruko-chan, Kenji's a baby."

Kenshin rumpled her short crimson tresses, smiling. "Good, Haruko-chan. Your first word. This one is proud of you, that he is."

Haruko blinked as she listened to the words.

Sakura pointed to Kenji. "Kenji-kun. Can you say that?"

"Baby…Kenji-chan!" Haruko chirped, giggling.

Kaoru snorted and sighed. "I think that's what she's going to stick with until she knows the differences between honorifics."

"Kyo says that once she starts talking, she'll start saying phrases within the week and within a month, talk like a child many years her senior," Sakura explained, kissing her little girl on the forehead.

"That's good for her, but how fast will she mature after that?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm thinking she's maturing much faster than a human child would, Kenshin-nii. She already looks like she's two. By the time that Kenji-kun is old enough to play with her, she may be much older-looking."

* * *

Yay! New fanfic for me!

As you can tell, my new schedule is once a week on all my stories, unless they were large like my first two Kenshin fics! These ones aren't all that long, especially this one, so don't expect a huge story! I would think of it as more of a series of snapshots, if that makes more sense.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!

Hello everyone! Sorry that I bailed on this story, but now I'm back! I'm going to finish what I started, and this one is definitely worth it!

Enjoy!

* * *

By the time Kenji was at the walking stage, Haruko was talking like she was in her late childhood, but hadn't gotten much bigger. Kyo said that intellectually, she would mature at an early age, but after her second birthday, she would look like she was three but then her growth would be as fast as a human's.

Haruko could converse with any adult or older child than she was and make sense, and her use of honorifics was keen.

"Uncle Kenshin! Kenji-kun won't leave me alone! He keeps messing up my pictures!" Haruko complained, trying to paint something while Kenji took hold of the end of her brush and made her make a mistake.

Kenshin knelt next to his son and niece, patting the little girl's head. "Haru-chan, you'll just have to be patient with Kenji. He's trying to mimic you and wants to use the paintbrush too."

Haruko sat up and put away her paints and brush, muttering, "He doesn't know how to leave me alone anymore. At first all he did was be with Aunt Kaoru."

"Haru-chan, you have to understand that Kenji admires you. He follows you around like a shadow as best he can. You'll probably be the best of friends when he's old enough to catch up with you."

"Are you sure, Uncle Kenshin?"

"Yes, this one is. Don't you believe your uncle?"

She smiled and hugged Kenji, who cooed and held her back, babbling a little. "Okay."

"Maybe next time you should finger paint with him and see how well both of you have fun."

"Isn't he too young to? He could get sick from sucking his fingers."

"When's he's a little older."

"Okay."

* * *

So...what did you think? Most of my chapters are just cute snapshots.

As always...

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!

Next chappie on this one! I love this chapter, I think it's cute and funny!

Please enjoy!

* * *

Because of her intelligence, Haruko (now nicknamed "Haru") went through quite a few of her stages of childhood prematurely, making her seem older by a year or so. When she was two, she no longer wore diapers. She started to execute a grace and poise that had her mother ecstatic over giving her lessons on being a proper lady. Yet, whenever she went over to play with Kenji after it rained…

Kaoru and Kenshin rushed out of the dojo, hearing the giggles and screams of laughter from the pair. Yahiko and Yutaro rolled their eyes as they continued their training. Kaoru found a familiar sight that had her crossing her arms and tapping her foot. Kenshin covered his mouth, trying not to laugh.

Just ten minutes after arriving, Haru and Kenji were playing in a huge puddle of mud, covered in it from head to toe. They threw it at each other, wrestled and were having a grand time. Kenji was sitting in the middle, splashing and babbling happily, his normally clean brown hair caked with the wet dirt. Haru was pretending to swim in the puddle, getting mud all over her front, her black feathers on her wings dripping with it.

"Haruko! Just look at the mess you've made of you and your cousin!" Kaoru scolded.

Haru just got up and grinned, although her chin-length hair and kimono were slicked with the muck. "Hi, Aunt Kaoru. You want to join us?"

Kenshin coughed, hiding his smile with a hand. His little niece looked so cute at that point, that if he knew what Kaoru was going to do, he would be the one in charge.

Kaoru turned to him and pointed at the pair. "_Your_ niece and son have gotten in a mess, Kenshin. It's your turn to scold them and clean them up."

Kenshin sighed and nodded. "Yes, dear."

She walked off, and Haru blinked up at her uncle. He put on a stern look, although he wanted to keep smiling. "Haru-chan, you know that this aggravates your aunt, why do you keep doing it?"

"Because it's fun, Uncle Kenshin. Do I have to promise not to do it again?"

"This one would appreciate it if you did."

"Okay, I promise. But I like getting dirty. Oka-san doesn't let me and Otou-san doesn't, either."

"Maybe you should find a cleaner way to have fun. Just last week you two had a paint fight and your aunt had me take care of it and you convinced me to join you. She was furious, and you know that it isn't good for her. You shouldn't provoke her."

"But Oka-san wasn't mad."

"Your Oka-san is like me, she isn't good at discipline. Even your Otou-san isn't good at it. They're both rather soft people, but you listen to them when they tell you what to do. Why is Aunt Kaoru any different?"

"I don't like how strict she is. She doesn't let me have any fun that allows me to get dirty. Clothes can be washed, can't they?"

Kenshin patted her head and lifted her up, before going into the mud puddle to get Kenji. He carried the two kids to the small tub he always washed clothes in and filled it with water, undressing them before scrubbing them clean, emptying it, drying them off and putting on clean clothes, before beginning to wash their soiled clothes and his dirty gi. Kenji waved his arms up and down, babbling with a happy look on his face. Haru pinned her sleeves back and started to help, although she looked only three years old.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Kenshin, for making you work more."

"It's all right, this one doesn't mind. Washing clothes relaxes this one." He patted her head with a wet hand before waving her off. "Go play with Kenji inside the dojo. Maybe you could go watch Yahiko and Yutaro train." He looked towards the soapy water with a sad look in his eyes.

"Uncle Kenshin, you always look so sad whenever you talk about Yahiko-kun and Yutaro-kun training. Why?"

Kenshin shook his head. "This one can't tell you, Haru-chan."

"Why?"

"This one just can't."

Haru looked down at her hands and thought. "Is it about someone called Shinta?"

Kenshin blinked up at his niece. "Where did you learn that name?"

"Sometimes I see Oka-san crying and she whispers that name. Shinta-san was someone important to her, but she won't tell me about him. Why?"

"It's painful for her. That's all this one can say."

Haru almost stalked off, Kenji following her like a shadow.

* * *

Squeee! Haru is so cute! Will Haru find out who Shinta is? Is Kenji actually Shinta in reincarnated form?

Next chapter may just reveal it!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!

Without the author's notes, this chapter has a 1001 words, no lie! Lol

Okay, here's the next chappie!

Enjoy!

* * *

Two years passed, and Haru was no closer to finding out who this "Shinta" was than when she'd questioned her uncle. Kenji was out of diapers, and the pair practiced swinging sticks like swords, although not at each other, since Haru knew Kenji would cry if he was hit.

After a while, Kaoru came over and asked, "What are you two doing?"

Haru grinned and stated, "We're going to become the next masters of the Kamiya-Kasshin Ryu, Aunt Kaoru!"

Kenji, who had just learned how to talk, repeated, "Next masters! Next masters!"

Kaoru looked proud for a moment before she crouched down next to Haru, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Haru-chan, maybe you should ask your parents if you should be doing this. Maybe your mother wants you to become a lady, like she is. Someone who'll get married to someone strong and able to take care of her."

Haru shook her head, her red eyes on fire. "I don't want to be a lady! I want to be a swordsman like you!"

Kenji mimicked, "Like you! Like you!"

Kaoru looked sad. "But that would remind your mother too much of…him. She would be sad all over again."

Haru pried, "Him who?"

Instead of denying her, Kaoru looked around and waved to the little girl, lifting her son onto her hip. "Come with me, I don't want Kenshin finding out I told you about this, you should know about someone who was important to your parents."

They went to the Akabeko, getting seated and ordering something cheap and simple. Kaoru started talking once they were alone.

"About eighteen years ago, your mother, Sakura, had a little boy in the middle of what we call the revolution, the bloodiest war ever in Japan. Your uncle fought in it and actually tried to kill your mother once."

Haru's eyes widened. "Uncle Kenshin tried to kill Oka-san? Why?"

"He was a hitokiri, and she saw him kill someone she wasn't supposed to see. They were both fifteen and on different sides of the war. But I'm getting side-tracked. Sakura had a little boy while the war was going on, and she called him…Shinta."

"Oka-san…had a boy called Shinta? Where is he now? My brother?"

Kaoru raised a hand. "I can't tell you anything until I get to that part of the story. When Kenshin wandered around Japan for ten years, she and Shinta-kun followed him, your brother trained in every dojo they came across. When they finally found Kenshin, he was here, in Tokyo, at the dojo. I sparred with him, and found that he was very skilled. I made him into my first student under me."

"Onii-chan…was your first student? Not Yahiko-kun?"

"Yes, he was very talented in the Kamiya-Kasshin, one of the best students I took on. Yahiko didn't come until a little later, then Yutaro. Shinta-kun was a very mild-mannered boy, with eyes just like his mother's. That calm blue that Kenshin has… Anyway, over the next few months, many opportunities arose for him to get stronger, and your mother had you, but only after one of her wings was ripped off."

"Oka-san's…wing was torn off? But she has both wings, Aunt Kaoru. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I saw her with only one wing. Some men were hunting down every demon in this city, and nearly killed your mother. But once you were a few months old…they attacked Shinta-kun and tore his wings off… He died only an hour after that."

"Onii-chan…was killed… That's why Oka-san doesn't want anyone to talk about him. That's why Uncle Kenshin looks sad when he mentions Yahiko-kun and Yutaro-kun training. Was Onii-chan fifteen when he died?"

"Yes, he was. Shinta-kun didn't want to be killed, but he was overwhelmed by those who wanted to kill him because of his blood."

"Why didn't they try to kill me, Aunt Kaoru?"

"Your wings were black when you were born."

"My wings were black? Can they be another color?"

"When a demon's blood is awakened or they come to this realm, their wings are silver and they have to wait a year or the demonesses have a child, then their wings turn black and they're invincible to everything here, except other demons. When their wings are silver, they're vulnerable. They can be killed by humans. And when your brother's wings were torn off…they were silver."

"Onii-chan…where is he?"

"We never gave him a burial, because his body disappeared and your mother didn't want a reminder of him anywhere. The pieces of his favorite bokken were burned…everything about him was either burned or never mentioned. But there is something that reminds her of him, no fail. It's not his name, but what he called her, even when he was dying."

"What did he call her, Aunt Kaoru?"

"Oka-chan…it was because he loved her so much. And he called Kyo Otou-sama."

"Oka-san…Oka-chan…Otou-san…Otou-sama… Did he have Mother's hair?"

"No, his hair was like Kyo's, that dark, blood red. He's someone I'll never forget. I've just had to talk about him, after keeping it in for almost four years. Sakura didn't want you to find out you had a brother, because then you'd remind her of him. I think you do already, although you are a little fierier than he was."

"Thank you for telling me, Aunt Kaoru. I won't tell anyone else that I know."

"In turn, I thank you for your silence, Haru-chan. Your mother has been a little temperamental at the time. If I didn't know better, I would've thought she was pregnant…"

"My mother's…what?"

"She might have another baby soon, although I could be wrong. Please don't get excited if I'm wrong. And if I'm right, she'll be hoping for a boy…"

Haru blinked, biting her lip a little. "Oka-san…poor Oka-san…"

* * *

Now Haru knows about her brother...but will things turn out as Kaoru thinks? Or will it be different?

Find out in the next chapter!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!

Okay, there's this one and then one last segment, so please, all of you reading this story, please enjoy it!

* * *

And Kaoru was right. Within the next year, Sakura gave birth. She went the clinic, although she could've just as easily done it at home. Kyo sat behind her, holding her close and murmuring in her ear as she screamed and struggled through the ordeal, her deadly wings shredding anything that was too close save her husband.

Kaoru supported Kenshin as he panted, feeling everything his sister did. Megumi was in with Sakura, making sure everything was going all right. Yahiko and Yutaro were play-bickering to pass the time, while Kenji and Haru were drawing pictures on the floor. Everyone tried to ignore the painful cries coming from the other side of the door.

About an hour in, there was a baby's cry, then another. Kaoru and Kenshin sat up, surprised that there was twins. Megumi came out, holding the twins and there was a shout from Kyo, then a murmur from Sakura. The human woman doctor lowered her head a little and announced, "Twin boys, but the second was breach birth. I don't know if Sakura-chan is going to make it, she's bleeding badly."

Kenshin stood. "Can this one see her?"

Megumi let him in and then said, "She called them Jinro and Shinta, the one who was born second Shinta. Kyo isn't doing well now, he's trying everything to save her. I don't know if Ken-san is going to survive, but if what we've been hearing about them being connected is true, he may just follow her through death's door."

Kaoru gasped in horror. "Kenshin…"

She ran in and hurried whispers were heard. Megumi crouched down for the now five-year-old Haru to see her baby brothers. Both were fast asleep, one with light red hair while the other's was the color of blood. Haru smiled and then looked up at the doctor. "Oka-san is going to die, isn't she?"

Megumi looked sad. "She may, but we'll just have to see."

Kenji was oblivious to the sadness that was going on in just the next room. Yahiko and Yutaro were fighting, but this time for real, since they didn't want either of the Himura twins to die. Haru took the blood-haired twin into her little arms, sitting down, and the baby boy opened his eyes to reveal that they were his mother's blue. She smiled and whispered, "Shinta…little brother…" She kissed his cheek, the newborn cooing at her.

* * *

How was that one **sob** I hope you liked it...

The next chapter is the finale, and it's a shortie!

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!

**whimpers** This is the last chapter of my story! **bawls**

Enjoy!

* * *

Eleven years later, Kenji and Haru walked together through the cherry blossom trees, which were in full bloom and falling. Jinro, which the older two called Jin, and Shinta tried to catch the falling petals. It was just a few days ago that Kenshin and Kaoru had died, although it had been eleven years since the death of Sakura, followed by the suicide of Kyo. It had been around this time of year, too. **A/N: Watch Samurai X - Reflections for details!**

"Again a double death during the late spring," Kenji sighed, putting his arm around his elder cousin. "It's been a difficult eleven years. Otou-san got sick and started to wander, Oka-san got sick as well… At least they were together when they died, like Aunt Sakura and Uncle Kyo."

Haru looked up at him. She was shorter than he was by a little, and could see her uncle in him, but her aunt's eyes. "We have to take care of the Kamiya dojo alone, with my younger brothers to feed and care for. Uncle Kenshin's sakabato is yours now, since Yahiko gave it to you. I heard that Tsubame is expecting, although Aunt Kaoru was younger when she had her first child."

"Yahiko and Yutaro will help us, being the master and assistant master of the dojo."

Haru looked over at her youngest brother and imagined what her older brother could've been like, since she knew that the ten-year-old was Shinta in reincarnated form. Was he as skilled as young Shinta was becoming in the Kamiya-Kasshin Ryu? Was he as even-tempered?

Only time would tell.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed "Reincarnation", and if you liked my stories, I post in other catagories as well! I've posted a few more Kenshin fics there, as well as some others!

Okay, for the last time...

Please review!


End file.
